jared_a_sawyer_jrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared A Sawyer Jr Wiki
Introduction to Jared Andre Sawyer Jr. born September 28, 1997) is an American actor, author, evangelist and activist. He is best known for his viral videos as a preaching child prodigy and appearances in television and flm. He was a minister at Center Hill Baptist Church in Atlanta, Georgia but now Ministers at Greater Piney Grove Baptist Church. He is the CEO of Jared Sawyer Ministries Inc. His role of Devon in The Best of Enemies, co-starring with Taraji P. Henson (2018) Early Life Sawyer was Born in Decatur, Georgia and grew up mostly in Atlanta. He Graduated from Druid Hills High School. Sawyer is currently pursuing a Bachelors of Arts in Religion degree from Morehouse College in Atlanta. His Parents are Jared Sawyer Senior and Sabrina Sawyer. He has one sister Emani Sawyer. Sawyer announced his engagement to his fiancé on April 1, 2017; but her identity has not been disclosed. History Sawyer was just 5 when he was called by God in a dream into the gospel ministry; now having have preached for more than half of his life. He has had a career as an actor, TV personality, author, syndicated television and radio commentator and motivational speaker spanning 15 years. Sawyer has sold over 50,000 copies of his three self-published books. He has a YouTube broadcast tagged "voice of today's generation". In 2008, Sawyer was featured in “The Child Preacher”, a European documentary produced by The British Broadcasting Company (BBC) and “The World In 80 Faiths”, an original British television series aired by the BBC for two seasons. In 2013, Controversy arose around Sawyer becoming the youngest person in the state of Georgia to be ordained in the Baptist Church. Sawyer is a national media spokesperson for the American Heart Association and an advocate for civil and human rights. Sawyer was the 2014 keynote speaker at the NAACP Membership Breakfast. Sawyer is the founder of You Power Purpose, Incorporated, a non-profit organization headquartered in Atlanta to help the next generation of leaders discover and drive their purpose, equip them with moral values, and advance their social growth. On August 24, 2017, Sawyer was involved in a major car accident that put him in critical condition, as reported by The Atlanta Journal Constitution and BET Books * * * Awards Sawyer was the 2013 recipient of the Trailblazer Leadership Award from Beulah Heights University, In November of 2012, he was the invocation speaker for the National Black MBA Association's scholarship luncheon. Sawyer was also the keynote speaker at Howard University's Paul Anthony Dillard Foundation Awards Program in Washington D.C. Sawyer was the 2015 recipient of the NAACP’s Earl T. Shinhoster Youth Services Award. Sawyer was the recipient of The King Center’s Dream Forward Spiritual Faith Based Award by Bernice King, the daughter of Martin Luther King Jr. Sawyer was the youngest recipient. Career Sawyer convened the ’’I am empowered’’ Next Generation Conference in July 2015, a 2 day event which had over 10,000 youths in attendance was held at Atlanta Marriott Northwest at Galleria.In 2016, Sawyer launched the Say Yes To Victory Tour for his book "Walking in victory" in the US and UK. Past speakers have included Pastor Jamal Bryant, Bishop Glen Staples, The event attracted Oprah Winfrey , President Barack Obama, and Reverend Jesse Jackson when it stopped at the White House, DC and the New Smithsonian Museum of African American History during the grand opening. Sawyer spoke at the Million Man March in 2015 and have at the White House under the Barack Obama administration. Filmography (2005) The Gospel Live Concert (Video) as Himself (2009) Around The World In 80 Faiths (TV Mini-Series documentary) as Himself (2009) ABC News Nightline (TV Series) as Himself (2016) 24th Annual Trumpet Awards (TV movie) as Himself (2016) 2016 Triumph Awards (TV Movie) References External Links *Jared Sawyer Website *JaredSawyerMinistries *Jared Sawyer Imdb page Welcome to the Wiki This is a wiki, a website that anyone, including you, can edit. Go ahead, try it out! Use the buttons below to create your first episode and character pages. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse